They Forced Me Too Sing
by MiraculousCoccinelle
Summary: Saki Fujita enjoys her home life with her little sister. But when she's kidnapped and forced to sing as a Vocaloid, her whole word is turned upside down.


**Sooooo... guess my Up Ladybug! story is on a hiatus? Haven't updated it in about a year... maybe I'll write more. But anyway, I came up with a whole backstory and everything for the ever so popular, Hatsune Miku! So, if you wanna know about it, by all means,**

 **READ ON!**

I walked down the street slowly, pressing the buttons rapidly on my phone. A swift breeze was blowing my long, brunette pigtails trailing in the wind behind me. I took a moment to look up at the sky. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too hot, and the air was clear, just after some spring rains. I sighed happily as I pocketed my phone in my light-blue shorts. I closed my eyes and stood on the sidewalk for a few seconds until I decided I should head home.

I opened my front door and stepped inside. The familiar scent of my family overwhelmed me. I breathed it in and headed for our small kitchen.

"I'm home," I said softly, opening the refrigerator.

Just as I was about to grab a glass bottle of milk from the shelf, my younger sister bumped into me, knocking it right out of my hands.

"Oh! Sorry!" she said loudly, running to the table and sitting down, face to the hardwood surface.

"It's fine," I quickly said, grabbing the mop from beside the wall. I wiped up the mess swiftly, and threw the pieces of shattered glass into the trashcan.

"How was school, Chisai?"

She looked up excitedly, "It was great! I finally got Waku to stop saying how small I was!"

 _I had no idea someone was bullying Chisai!_

"Oh, ah, good!" I said awkwardly. _Why didn't she tell me…_

"Sleep well, Chisai," I tucked my sister into bed and turned her lamp out.

"You too, Saki." She said drowsily, closing her eyes and turning her head to the other side of her pillow. I walked softly out of the room and into my room next door.

I changed my clothes into my pajamas, which consisted of a matching long sleeve pajama shirt and fuzzy pants. Small, cartoonish leek vegetables were pictured in patterns all over them, which I thought was silly.

I climbed into bed and turned out my dusty light. I pulled my cover up to my neck and closed my light blue eyes. Tomorrow was Friday, everything would be at peace. As I felt myself drifting off to sleep, I felt something jab into my side. I sprang upwards, seeing people in business suits surrounding me. I didn't say a thing, instead I threw open my drawer next to my bed, accidently ripping it from the cabinet. I sprang out of my bed and dashed towards the drawer laying lopsided on the floor, but I wasn't fast enough. One of the people in a suit swiftly grabbed it and the knife hidden under paper and other fragments of things.

I screamed loudly as I was taken by the arms and dragged from my room, down the small staircase, and out my front door into the cold, starless night. I fidgeted and thrashed, screaming as loud as possible.

"SOMEONE HEAR ME! HELP!" I screamed in an abnormally deep and shaky voice. The mysterious people threw me into a shiny, clean limousine. Inside it was pitch black.

"STOP! NO! LET. ME. OUT!" I yelled in a raspy voice, feeling as if my vocal cords would break at any time. "CHISAI!" Screeching with my last bit of voice left, I jerked my wrist tactfully out of the strong person's hand, and rushed towards the door, whisper screaming all the way. Again, I found I was too slow and was again surrounded by mysterious bald guys in glasses. _I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ANYMORE!_ I decided suddenly, letting myself fall to the ground in a heap of what it felt like, dead bones. _I don't think I'll wake up in my bed, in a dream…._ I thought as I slowly faded.

I blinked my eyes open to a white themed, bright bedroom. The sun was shining through the window, and everything looked perfectly clean and tidy. I was situated in a comfy bed with a large comforter and several pillows. As I took all of my surroundings in, I began to feel incredibly awkward. _This isn't my house… What am I doing here…? I don't want to invade someone's space!_ My awkward feeling quickly changed into panic as I sat up abruptly.

I thrashed my head around, scanning the room. I suddenly came across large letters above the bed on the light gray-green walls. They read "Yamuhai Studios". _Yamuhai studios….?_

Aha!

 _Yamuhai Studios puts on concerts and funds the Vocaloids, the super popular J-pop group who wear super funky and weird clothes! ….. But why am I here…?_

As I stood there thinking for a minute on why I could possibly be at a fancy studio, the door to the room quickly opened. I jumped out of my skin and turned to see who had opened the door. I was surprised to see a young, but still older than me girl, standing in the entrance. She had light, long pink hair that almost went down to her feet. On top of her hair was a rose and daisy flower crown, twined together by brown roots. She also wore a white, frilly dress that ended just before her knees, and black high-heeled boots.

"Hello, I'm Luka Megurine…" She said shyly, looking down at her feet.

I didn't answer her, instead I looked at her blankly. _Why is Luka here!? She's part of the Vocaloids!_

"Luka Megurine!? Why Are you here? Wait… Why am I here?" I asked curiously.

"Well, uh, you see… A few of our employees here at Yamuhai Studios heard you singing… and they recorded you…. And showed the recording to one of our top managers named Crypton… He loved your singing! We all did! And uh… we wanted you here so that you could join the Vocaloids and sing with us…." She ended awkwardly, looking up quickly at me then shifting her gaze around the room.

"Me!? I sing, yes, but it's not that good! Can you pick someone else…? Me join the Vocaloids?! That's insanity. I have a sister to take care of." I said bitterly, not meaning to be too rude.

Luka's face turned stern and firm. I flinched at the sudden change of mood.

"Miku. We need someone like you. Please." She told me firmly, focusing on my eyes with a rock-solid stare.

"What about Chisai, my sister! She can't live alone!" I cried, ignoring the pleading her voice. "I just learned yesterday that she's bullied! I need to take care of her! My mother is _never_ coming back, and my dad has passed! Ugh! This can't happen!" I started yelling at the end of my sentence, while I clenched my fists firmly.

"Chisai will come here, okay?" Luka put her hand on my shoulder. I gazed into her soft blue eyes. If I wasn't so angry, I could have easily believed her. I shook my head rapidly.

"I don't think I could perform in front of people, honest," I looked away from her, shrugging off her hand on my shoulder.

"Practice! I couldn't at first. I was just like you, you know. I was taken away from my large, perfect family. They forgot who I am! They've seen me perform, but they don't know it's me…" She broke off sadly, looking down at the carpeted floor. _How!? This is terrible… I should sue Yamuhai or something!_

"But we can't tell anyone. I've tried to tell authorities about Yamuhai, but… they just can't hear us… it's very odd…. But anyway! We can bring Chisai here, but she mustn't know that you will be joining the Vocaloids. Understood, Saki?" She asked seriously, all sign of sadness gone.

"Okay." After I uttered the words, I couldn't believe what I had just said. _No! Yes! No! Yes! UGH!_ Shaking my head, I turned from Luka. A thought made me turn back to her. "How does your family not know it's you? They would recognize your hair and of course your name!" When I noticed her awkward glance at me, I began to become more confused.

"Well…. Yamuhai changed my name… and my hair color.. I'm hardly recognizable! I used to have black hair… and my name was Yu Asakawa," She said bitterly and sadly at the same time. "But, it's been so long, I don't really care anymore," She added quickly before I could respond. "So does that mean that _I_ will have my name changed and such?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Luka nodded slowly.

"They've told me already. You'll be called Hatsune Miku."


End file.
